


Always Find You

by Fox_the_Hermit



Series: UraMayu Week Teasers [4]
Category: Bleach, Journey (Video Game 2012)
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_the_Hermit/pseuds/Fox_the_Hermit
Summary: Kisuke blinks, and stands up, Benihime in his hand.The world had not fallen, then - but it had not lasted long, and perhaps what was left, however briefly, was worse.





	Always Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Another Teaser for a future fic!

_ The sky is black above them, everything falling down.  _

_ He is fighting someone, a powerful enemy with the gift of poisons, and Yoruichi is fighting by his side, shedding yellow lightning as she pounces again and again. _

_ Red stitches its way through reality to join the yellow, and is followed by green-blue claws, and together, they all bring down the enemy. _

_ But there is no use - the Soul King is dead; and, beyond- they feel it, as the child and the conqueror fall to each other.  _

_ There will be no replacement. Their world will fall. All the worlds will fall. _

_ And it doesn’t matter because they will die first anyway, from the poison in their blood. _

_ His visions fades away as he crumples forwards. _

_ The last thing he remembers is- _

_ Someone turning him over, flashes of blue hair, anguished screaming, “Why do you keep going  _ where I can’t follow you?”

_ Then nothing. _

 

Kisuke blinks, and stands up,  _ Benihime _ in his hand.

The world had not fallen, then - but it had not lasted long, and perhaps what was left, however briefly, was worse.

His cloak glimmers white and gold now, like Yoruichi’s - like, once, the captains’ had. When there were still Captains. Still a Gotei. He doesn’t remember everything, he knows, but he remembers… enough.

_ ‘Shinji is around here, too. I’ve met him’, _ he sings, and his voice is strong now, unbroken - and he sounds like Benihime had. ‘ _ Are we… are we all that remain? Is there nothing more left?’ _

_ ‘Others are around. Soi Fon does not remember, yet, and I’ve seen the Kurosaki children wandering around. Others that I do not recognise - or, perhaps, do not remember. I do not think all of us are…. back, yet. Or maybe some have passed on, already.’ _

_ ‘Or our journeys are simply different.’ _

Blue hair.

He remembers why that is important, now. A little. 

Enough.

_ ‘Yoruichi, have you seen Kurotsuchi-san? Here?’ _

_ ‘No’, _ she answers, and tilts her head curiously. ‘ _ Have you?’ _

_ ‘Yes. And- Yoruichi, I- I must find him, again. It is… important.’ _

She nods, gravely. 

‘ _ If you journey with him- please, please tell him to wait for me somewhere.’ _

_ ‘I will.’ _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Another Teaser for a potential fic for UraMayu week event, if the Crossover prompt is selected!  
> Although, I'm probably going to write this fic to competition even if the prompt doesn't go through XD  
> Here's a link to the [UraMayu Week tumblr](https://uramayuevents.tumblr.com), and here's a link to the [UraMayu discord server](https://discordapp.com/invite/UHWVxg5)! 
> 
> Vote on the prompts for the week [here](https://foxhermit.typeform.com/to/WXmcMb)!


End file.
